


Halfway To Anywhere

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the room that echoes challenge #4 and gw500 prompt author's choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway To Anywhere

Leaning back against the wall, Trowa kept his eyes roaming the room while his mind drifted back to the previous night. Stolen moments of Quatre's time when they could be together, hidden from the prying eyes of the world that saw him strictly as Quatre's bodyguard, if they lowered themselves to notice him at all. Not that he cared. Public recognition was something he never craved. His needs were simple, good solid meals, a place to sleep and Quatre.

Of those, Quatre was the one with the strongest control over him. The one he could not push aside no matter what his other needs might be. How they had ended up like this, not just bodyguard and employer but lovers, he still wasn't sure. Just that since that first night Quatre had taken him into his bed Trowa had been his body, heart and soul. That had been over a year ago. A year of nights filled with passion and endearments and days of endless meetings and pretending. Pretending they shared nothing more than a mutual desire to make sure that Quatre was safe.

It was killing him. Each night made him want to have the days that much more. Worse than that he could see the way it was eating at Quatre. The loneliness and longing that Trowa could see flashes of left knots in his stomach. Trowa was a private person, used to keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself, but Quatre was different. Open and warm, wearing his heart on his sleeve when he wasn't locked in some boardroom being slowly suffocated under the load of trying to be the perfect son.

Quatre the businessman was extremely successful at what he did, but Quatre the man was so much better. Whether he was writhing under Trowa, his lips slightly parted and kiss swollen, or lying in Trowa's arms discussing the cares of the day it didn't matter. Either way that was who Trowa wanted to see, not the shell in a custom designer suit who seemed to have lost his joy in living. This could not continue, nor would Trowa allow it to. If Quatre would not take the steps necessary to free himself then they would be taken for him.

The flight was booked, the tickets stowed in the pocket of Trowa's overnight bag that lay packed and waiting in his closet. They were leaving tonight, destination unspecified to anyone, but Trowa himself. Mr. Winner and his daughters could kiss Trowa's lily-white ass. When Quatre was whole and himself again they might come back or maybe not. Maybe they would just run off together somewhere and disappear into the annuals of history like a fairy tale of old. It really didn't matter to Trowa where they went or what they did as long it was together, really together. No more pretending or lying to make someone else happy. It was their turn, Quatre's turn, and Trowa would make sure he grabbed with both hands.


End file.
